Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ \dfrac{3}{5} \times 0.49 \times 0.85 = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{3}{5} = 0.6$ Now we have: $ 0.6 \times 0.49 \times 0.85 = {?} $ $ 0.6 \times 0.49 \times 0.85 = 0.2499 $